


Bébé au stand VS les Alphas

by CrazyGoldenWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Conventions, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions, alphas - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGoldenWolf/pseuds/CrazyGoldenWolf
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Pendant les vingt premières minutes environ, tout se passe comme prévu. Il vend quelques charmes et bavarde avec plusieurs bêtas et émissaires curieux, qui semblent tous impressionnés par les réalisations d’un si jeune praticien. Il est optimiste quant au reste de la convention. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se réchauffe un peu et enlève sa veste.Et que le premier alpha apparaisse.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Bébé au stand VS les Alphas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Booth Babe VS the Alphas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522564) by [Elpie (Horribibble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie). 



> Des phrases de drague à la mords-moi le nœud... eh eh eh. J'étais obligée.
> 
> Une nouvelle traduction, c'était bien sympa ! J'ai reçu une autre autorisation il y a quelques jours pour un Steter, mais celui-là n'arrivera pas avant un moment parce que c'est un sacré morceau. Je posterai peut-être un petit Stydia entre-temps si je reçois l'autorisation.
> 
> Un acronyme que je n'ai pas réussi à traduire et que j'ai préféré laisser tel quel :  
> WISECon = “wise” voulant dire “sage”, “prudent”, “judicieux” et familièrement “malin”, j’ai en fait été incapable de trouver de quoi en faire un acronyme en français sans perdre le cachet du jeu de mot !
> 
> Et Gatorade est une boisson américaine énergétique non gazéifiée et de différentes saveurs.
> 
> Amusez-vous bien !
> 
> Bisous <3

Stiles est toujours heureux de partir en voyage avec son mentor. D’accord, ce n’est pas  _ tout à fait _ vrai. Stiles est heureux d’aller aux  _ événements  _ avec son mentor. Les voyages dans la nature sauvage avec Alan Deaton ont tendance à se terminer avec lui brûlé, piqué, coupé, et (à deux reprises distinctes) enlevé. Tout est généralement bien qui finit bien parce que Deaton sort toujours Stiles de tout ce bazar, mais le résultat final est toujours assez humiliant.

Les événements avec Deaton, par contre, ne l’ont jamais laissé tomber. Depuis qu’il a ouvert les yeux sur le surnaturel qui l’entoure, il n’a eu que des expériences incroyables sous l’œil vigilant de son professeur. Il est allé à des raves de fées et a expérimenté l’euphorie, a assisté aux célébrations du point culminant du solstice en dansant nu frénétiquement, et a volé avec des valkyries migratrices tout en étant régalé de contes de bravoure inimaginable.

Son travail, lui dit Deaton, est d’assurer la sécurité de ces personnes magnifiques et de leurs héritages uniques et fascinants. Stiles le considère comme un honneur et se souvient de ces mots chaque fois qu’il se sent frustré par le travail répétitif de potion ou la recherche complexe de nouvelles runes.

Sa propre capacité naturelle le rend plus à l’écoute de tout ce qui l’entoure tout en l'enrobant de la même énergie. Diverses créatures aiment se promener avec lui, en apprendre davantage sur la jeune étincelle et se prélasser dans la « lueur » qu’il dégage, apparemment.

Disons que, alors que d’autres  _ humains  _ peuvent trouver Stiles irritant et maladroit, les êtres surnaturels ont tendance à penser qu’il est réconfortant et sage. Il y a toute une population secrète qui comptera un jour sur son soutien et la pensée est à la fois humble et rassurante.

Il a déjà beaucoup de responsabilités sur les épaules.

C’est exactement ce qu’il dit à Deaton quand il supplie d’être laissé au stand quand il est temps pour Deaton de commencer son premier panel du week-end à Howl-Ground Conservation Con. L’image qu’il renvoie ne respire pas vraiment la confiance - la vingtaine, faisant la moue en battant des cils et faisant des yeux de chien battu à son mentor - mais Deaton soupire et secoue la tête avec un sourire.

« D’accord, Stiles. Tu peux le tenir toi-même, mais tu dois porter ça. »

La jeune étincelle cligne des yeux alors que son mentor place une corde avec un badge autour de son cou. Ça repose confortablement au-dessus de son insigne de HGCC et après une inspection plus approfondie, il indique très clairement “Propriété d’Alan Deaton”. «  _ Vraiment  _ ? » gémit-il.

« Je me souviens de ce qui s’est passé à la WISECon, Stiles. Les Lutins bavardent. »

« Les Lutins sont des connards, » grogne Stiles. Et il n’a pas tort. Les Lutins étaient à peu près la seule raison pour laquelle la World International Supernatural Enterprises Convention avait presque fini dans une série d’explosions colorées. Stiles avait juste essayé d’empêcher ces petits bâtards de transformer leurs stupides farces en un gigantesque jeu domino de destruction. Il avait  _ aidé _ . (Après leur avoir, peut-être, en quelque sorte, permis un peu en premier lieu. Purement par accident. Mais il avait  _ appris _ , d’accord ?)

« Je ne te contredis pas, mais je vais insister pour que tu restes là cette fois-ci. »

« Et s’il y a un incendie ? Ou un cataclysme magique ? Ou  _ David Bowie _ ? »

Deaton arque un sourcil. « David Bowie est un régent Fae. Pourquoi assisterait-il à une convention de loup-garou ? »

Stiles fait la moue.

« En cas de problème réel, le cordon te libérera du stand. »

« Attends. Tu m’attaches ? Tu me  _ lies  _ au stand ?  _ Allez  _ ! »

« Le panel ne dure qu’une heure, Stiles. Et tu demandais à  _ diriger le stand _ , tu te souviens ? »

« Et si je dois aller aux  _ toilettes  _ ? »

Deaton lui donne un regard plat. « Tu as 22 ans. Essayes-tu vraiment de me dire que tu ne peux pas te retenir pendant une heure ? »

« ... Peut-être. »

Deaton repêche dans leur poubelle de fortune la bouteille de Gatorade que Stiles a terminé il y a une heure ou deux. « Comme c’est pratique. Citron vert. »

La mâchoire de Stiles tombe, clairement offensée par l’implication.

« Stiles, c’est un panel d’une heure. Tu demandais plus d’indépendance. Je t’en  _ donne _ . S’il te plaît, surveille le stand sans causer d’incident. »

«  _ Très bien _ . »

« N’oublie pas de te couvrir. »

« Et empêcher le monde de voir ça ? » Stiles agite un biceps, un sourire d’autodérision sur ses lèvres. « Oui, d’accord. Comme tu veux. »

« Je suis sérieux, Stiles. Le sweat à capuche reste en place, les fesses restent en place. »

«  _ D’accord _ . Bon sang. »

« Une heure. »

« Soixante minutes, patron. »

Deaton le laisse enfin sur un geste de ces deux doigts  _ je te regarde _ . Stiles se redresse, les mains jointes sur la table devant lui avec un sourire brillant sur son visage jusqu’à ce que son mentor soit hors de vue. Après cela, il replonge dans l’éternel mollesse des adolescents. « Ouaaaaaais, » dit-il, impassible. « Liberté ».

Pendant les vingt premières minutes environ, tout se passe comme prévu. Il vend quelques charmes et bavarde avec plusieurs bêtas et émissaires curieux, qui semblent tous impressionnés par les réalisations d’un si jeune praticien. Il est optimiste quant au reste de la convention. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se réchauffe un peu et enlève sa veste.

Et que le premier alpha apparaisse.

†

« Tu veux voir un vrai nœud, mon garçon ? »

« Par opposition à tous les faux que je cache sous ma table ? C’est quoi ce bordel, mec ? »

L’homme est visiblement offensé et part rapidement. Si seulement ils pouvaient tous être aussi simples.

†

« Tu sais, mes dents ne sont pas les seules grandes choses à mon sujet. »

« Non. Il faudrait qu’elles surpassent ton ego et ton culot. Pas intéressé. »

†

« Est-ce la pleine lune ce soir? Parce que ton cul devrait être exposé. »

« Cela n’a même pas de sens. »

†

« Tu me dis quelque chose. On s’est déjà rencontrés ? »

« C’est peut-être le cas. Je suis apprenti chez Deaton depuis un certain temps, et…

« Peut-être que ça t’aidera si tu enlèves tes vêtements. »

«  _ Eeeeet _ on y est. »

†

« Es-tu une corde ? Parce que j’aimerais te faire un nœud. »

La sorcière herboriste sur le stand à côté du leur semble profondément préoccupée quand Stiles se penche pour demander si le spray au poivre fonctionne sur les loups-garous et si elle transporte peut-être un équivalent à base de plantes.

†

« Est-ce que ça a un goût de venin kanima pour toi ? »

«  _ Es-tu putain de sérieux ?! _ »

†

Mais la goutte d’eau qui fait déborder le vase, c’est le bâtard qui vient lui demander « Ton père est-il en prison ? Parce que si j’étais ton père, je serais en prison. »

Les yeux et les tatouages de Stiles s’enflamment avec la force de son étincelle et le goût de l’ozone est enrichi de fer sur sa langue. Il crache un sort et l’homme vole contre le mur le plus proche, en évitant soigneusement les sommets de plusieurs autres stands sur son chemin.

« Juste.  _ Non _ . »

†

Stiles s’attribue la tâche de trier et de réorganiser l’inventaire dans un effort pour paraître indisponible. Il a remis son sweat à capuche et l’a zippé jusqu’en haut, même s’il devient rapidement mal à l’aise en présence de tant de loups-garous qui dégagent tellement de chaleur corporelle.

Il est sur le point de jeter l’éponge.

Et quelqu’un se racle la gorge derrière lui.

« D’avance, non, je ne veux pas voir ton nœud. Non, je ne veux pas m’asseoir dessus. Non, tu ne fais rien à mon cul et non, tu ne peux pas lécher mes tatouages. Je suis là pour vendre des charmes et donner des conseils magiques. Si tu as d’autres questions,  _ hésite _ à les poser. »

« Eh bien, c’est dommage. J’allais te demander comment tu vas, mais je suppose que la réponse n’est pas “bien”. »

« Alpha Hale ! » Stiles se retourne si vite qu’il tombe presque en avant et trouve Talia Hale debout à côté d’un bel homme qui a un léger sourire sur le visage. « Tu n’as aucune idée d’à quel point je suis heureux de te voir. »

Talia sourit avec indulgence alors qu’il se penche sur la table pour lui faire un câlin. Elle sent comme les biscuits aux pépites de chocolat qu’elle apporte parfois en échange d’informations avec un arrière-goût de chien et de badasserie. C’est étonnamment agréable. C’est l’une de ses Alphas locales et l’une des rares personnes capables d’effectuer une métamorphose complète. Elle est puissante, mais aussi civilisée et gentille alors elle dit “S’il te plaît” quand elle a besoin de quelque chose.

Elle lui demande toujours comment il va, comment vont ses études, comment va son père. Elle est facilement sa préférée et c’est encore renforcé maintenant que plusieurs alphas à proximité sont rebutés par sa simple présence.

Son compagnon lance un sourire plein de crocs à un fouineur rôdant qui détale rapidement. Stiles aime l’homme instantanément.

"Stiles, j’aimerais te présenter mon petit frère, Peter. Peter, c’est Stiles Stilinski, celui dont je t’ai parlé."

Stiles étend sa main pour une poignée de main et Peter la secoue réellement au lieu d’embrasser ses jointures ou d’essayer de le presser comme si sa virilité avait été contestée ou quelque chose. Une vague de chaleur l’inonde comme du cidre chaud et de la sécurité, et Stiles fredonne, épuisé. C’est  _ sympa _ .

Il entend quelque chose à la périphérie de son attention et revient dans le présent. « Désolé. Tu disais ? »

Peter attire l’attention sur l’endroit nu de son avant-bras où sa manche a commencé à monter, révélant certaines de ses marques. Il hésite à les montrer à nouveau, mais le regard de Peter est ouvertement curieux lorsqu’il demande, « Puis-je ? »

« Tu peux. »

La prise de Peter est douce quand il tourne le poignet de Stiles pour examiner les marques.

« Stiles est très talentueux au travail de rune, j’entends. » dit Talia. « Deaton a chanté ses louanges dernièrement. »

Les sourcils de Peter se haussent, mais il ne détourne pas les yeux de Stiles. « Je ne savais pas que Deaton pouvait chanter  _ quoi que ce soit _ . »

Stiles sourit et se penche un peu, excité par quelque chose sur lequel il ne peut pas vraiment mettre le doigt. Il se sent étourdi. « Il chante Sinatra parfois. Ou, eh bien, il murmure en quelque sorte. Mais seulement quand il se concentre. »

« Intéressant. » Peter sourit.

Stiles parcourt du bout d’un ongle rongé son “Focus” et son attention se recentre. Il y a un point d’énergie frais-lumineux dans son ventre. « Mais tu avais besoin de quelque chose, non ? »

« Malheureusement, j’ai récemment formé ma propre meute. »

« Félicitations. »

Peter lui donne un regard vide.

« Pas félicitations ? »

« Tu me trouves face à un dilemme. J’ai mordu quelques jeunes de 20 ans. En théorie, les jeunes sont plus susceptibles de prendre la morsure. En pratique,  _ les adolescents sont des connards _ . »

« Ça ne peut pas être  _ si  _ mauvais. »

Talia sourit. « C’est  _ tellement  _ mauvais. »

« Très récemment, mon neveu s’est joint à moi pour tenter de combler l’écart. Il est un peu plus près de leur âge. Sauf qu’il n’a aucun scrupule à leur foutre la raclée de leur vie et à  _ leur  _ dire qu’ils sont des connards. »

« Oh. Aïe. »

« Étonnamment mauvais pour le moral. »

« Ouais, je peux imaginer. »

C’est à ce moment-là qu’un fracas retentissant et une série de grondements résonnent du bout de l’allée, près de l’aire de restauration.

Peter jette un coup d'œil vers le centre, se concentrant clairement avant de se décourager un peu. « Ah, la chanson de mon peuple. Il semblerait que j’ai quelques bêtas errants à récupérer. »

« Je... Tiens bon. Je pense que ça constitue une urgence. » Il fait un rapide rituel de concentration interne et se redresse immédiatement, claquant le panneau DE RETOUR DANS 5 MINUTES sur la table et  _ sautant  _ dans l’allée. « Chaos, désordre, mon public attend. »

Peter et Talia se dépêchent de suivre l’étincelle qui se précipite.

†

Grosse surprise, les bêtas de Peter sont au milieu de ce brillant chahut.

Stiles s’insinue directement au milieu, les séparant avec une montée de pouvoir et des incantations marmonnées. Une fois qu’il fait preuve d’une puissance suffisante, les loups se séparent assez rapidement. Les bêtas adverses sont assez vieux pour réfléchir et ne pas recommencer, mais maintenant Stiles a assez d'expérience pour s’attendre aux effets de la colère et de l’ego.

Sa patience est notamment plus mince que d’habitude après une heure passée à refuser leurs avances sexuelles.  _ Personne  _ ne veut faire face à un utilisateur de magie furax. Une fois qu’ils sont partis, Stiles se retourne pour trouver le bêta à la peau foncée tenant un blond en difficulté.

« Isaac, » grogne-t-il. « Allez, mec. »

Isaac ne veut rien savoir. Ses griffes s’enfoncent dans la chaire épaisse du bras de l’autre homme, le sang éclaboussant le sol du hall de la convention.

Stiles se déplace soigneusement, bougeant lentement dans l’espace de l’autre garçon. Quand Stiles prend l’épaule d’Isaac, le bêta se jette en avant. Il parvient à libérer un bras pour se déchaîner, labourant ses griffes dans une blessure superficielle sur la poitrine de Stiles.

Stiles peut entendre un grognement bas et vicieux de la part des Alphas voisins, mais il ne s’en soucie pas. Isaac tremble, mais ses dents sont encore dévoilées et grincent entre elles.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Stiles saisit le bras libre de l’homme et se concentre sur le calme. Ça ne semble pas beaucoup aider au début, mais le feu dans les yeux du bêta finit par s’estomper un peu. « Quelle est ton ancre ? »

« Colère. Peur. » La voix d’Isaac est basse et grinçante, forcée par une bouche pleine de dents lourdes.

« Derek nous a dit de puiser dans une émotion forte, » ajoute la femme bêta.

« Cool. Super. Émotion hostile. Pas comme si ça pouvait se retourner contre vous ou autre. »

Isaac geint.

« OK, écoute. Je veux que tu oublies ça. Jette-le. Maintenant, quand t’es-tu sentie en sécurité pour la dernière fois ? »

Isaac pense longtemps et fortement, et lentement mais sûrement, Stiles voit ses yeux revenir à leur bleu naturel. Il murmure « Papa » dans un ton qui implique beaucoup plus qu’il ne veut probablement partager.

Stiles hoche la tête à l’homme qui s’accroche à lui, et lui et la femme bêta attirent Isaac dans une étreinte.

« OK, qui était en charge du discours de l’ancre ? » soupire Stiles.

Le seul qui a essayé d’arrêter le combat fait un pas en avant. « Je sais que ce n’était pas parfait, mais j’ai essayé de leur dire ce que j’avais appris quand j’étais plus jeune. »

« Tu es Derek ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es donc un loup né ? »

« Je le suis. »

« C’est le problème. Une forte émotion est bien pour les loups-garous nés, mais ces enfants ont tous été mordus, non ? » Il regarde en arrière vers Peter, qui hoche la tête. « Tu connais la différence entre ce que tu ressens en tant que loup et ce que tu ressens en tant qu’être humain. Les experts te diront qu’il n’y a pas de séparation, mais pour quelqu’un qui est né humain, il y en a encore moins. La colère est une réaction de peur et la peur mène à la panique. Donc, lorsque tu dis à un enfant qui se sent menacé par son corps de se mettre en colère, ce qu’il va obtenir est la frayeur et la violence. Est-ce que cela a du sens ? »

Derek hoche la tête, Dieu merci, et demande : « Alors, que suggérerais-tu pour les loups transformés ? »

Stiles est trop désireux de communiquer les informations qu’il a apprises à la dure. Derek, bénissez-le, écoute avec les sourcils les plus expressifs du monde pendant que Stiles raconte la tristement célèbre Expérience des Balles de Lacrosse en deuxième année.

Enfin, Peter pose une main douce sur le coude de Stiles. « Je suis désolé de t’interrompre, vraiment, mais je crois que ton panneau disait “de retour dans 5 minutes” ? »

« Oh merde. »

†

Peter a la gentillesse de raccompagner Stiles au stand pendant que Talia vérifie Derek et les autres bêtas. Il dirige Stiles avec une main douce dans son dos, siphonnant tranquillement sa douleur. Stiles peut ressentir le fausse sensation d’apaisement, mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à rompre le contact.

Deaton n’est pas encore revenu, Dieu merci. Stiles ne sait pas exactement comment il va cacher la vilaine entaille qu’il porte. Il fouille pour des remèdes à base de plantes et des bandages, que Peter lui prend rapidement. Stiles soulève son t-shirt docilement tandis que Peter s’occupe des entailles.

« Alors, tu espérais quoi, un thérapeute pour meute ? »

Peter sourit : « Je cherchais un émissaire. Ma sœur m’a dit que tu serais peut-être prêt à donner un coup de main. »

« Moi ? » Stiles cligne des yeux. « Je suis toujours en formation ! Je ne suis même pas un spécialiste druidique. »

« Tu as déjà prouvé que tu es plus que qualifié pour gérer la meute et c’est ce dont nous avons besoin. Quelqu’un pour nous garder humains. »

« Mais... j’étudie ? »

Peter rit. « Nous sommes basés à Beacon Hills. Tu en as peut-être entendu parler ? »

« Talia est d’accord avec ça ? »

« C’était l’idée de Talia. J’ai eu quelques difficultés dernièrement avec un groupe d’alphas à Los Angeles. »

«  _ Tu es le gars _ qui a tabassé Ennis Declan? »

« Il a menacé mon neveu. Je me suis indigné. »

« Une sacrée indignation. » Stiles siffle fortement pendant que Peter sécurise une partie du bandage.

« Je protège ce qui est à moi, » marmonne Peter en passant le pouce sur le bord où le bandage rencontre la peau. Leurs yeux se rencontrent et Stiles est incapable de détourner le regard.

« C’est la meilleure phrase de drague que tu as ? »

« Tu veux une phrase de drague ? D’accord. Comment va celle-ci ? Est-ce la pleine lune ce soir, parce que couche avec moi. »

Stiles se dissout dans un rire larmoyant, s’effondrant contre l’épaule de l’alpha. Il va certainement penser à l’offre. Et au cul nu de Peter Hale. Mais surtout à l’offre. Honnêtement.

†

« Stiles, » soupire Deaton, « Qu’est-il arrivé à ton t-shirt ? »

« D’accord, puis-je commencer par dire que cette fois-ci,  _ c’était vraiment pas de ma faute _ . »

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack, nous aimons tout le monde et nous discutons de tout et de tous les pairings ;)


End file.
